


Matching Bracelets

by Little_blue_jay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_blue_jay/pseuds/Little_blue_jay
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Matching Bracelets  
Thomas Jefferson x James Madison

CHAPTER 1  
Jefferson woke up to the sunshine going through his bedroom window, gleaming into his shut eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms out. He groaned tiredly. He stood up to see James Madison had called him 5 times last night. God damn it… Jefferson thought, running his fingers through his curly dark-brown hair. 

He looked through his assortment of clothing, and decided on a magenta, short sleeved button-up shirt and ripped black jeans. He went into the bedroom and fixed his hair up (by combing it) and putting on some cologne. He decided to call Madison back.  
"Hey, sorry I didn't answer your calls. I wiped out."   
"No, it's okay. I just didn't know you fell asleep. So I'm sorry." Madison replied. Hearing Madison's voice gave Jefferson butterflies. There was just something about it that was some-what calming. Madison gave him a small giggle, which made his face turn bright red.  
"God damn it you're so fucking cute.." He said quietly.  
"What was that?" Madison questioned.  
"Oh! Uhh.. Nothing." He said quickly. Madison didn't think much of it and asked, "You're not busy today right? I was wondering if-" he was interrupted by Jefferson's coffee machine going off.   
"Sorry about that. Continue." He apologized, getting up and getting his coffee cup.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting a few drinks tonight?" Madison asked as Jefferson poured his sweetener and creamer into his coffee.  
"I'm a little busy tonight, sorry. You know I have work still." Jefferson said with a small laugh.  
"Ah, I get it. Well maybe next time" Madison said, a bit of disappointment in his voice, which made Jefferson feel bad.  
"Yeah. Maybe next time.." He said with a sigh, hanging up the phone. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jefferson thought, hitting himself on the head a few times. Why do I always have to be so busy?


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Madison get drunk and i think you know what happens next

CHAPTER 2  
Jefferson got a little drunk. Bottle, after bottle, after bottle. He got more and more drunk. He had his head lying on his arms on his desk. That's when his phone rang.

It was Madison again. Jefferson answered the phone and drunkenly invited Madison over for a few drinks.  
"Thomas? Are you drunk?" He asked  
"Hehe." He chuckled "Noooooo.."   
"I'm coming over." Madison said sternly, hanging up the phone.

About 20 minutes later, Madison was at Jefferson's apartment. He rang the doorbell. Jefferson answered, his breath smelt strong of alcohol. Somehow he didn't look too bad. Jefferson grabbed Madison's hand and pulled him in. He shut the door behind him.  
"Thomas, you are a mess." He said. Rubbing his head. All Jefferson did was hand him a bottle and insisted he drink at least a few.  
"No."  
"Pwease?"  
"I said no."  
"Pwetty pwease?"  
"Fine, but only a few" He Finally caved and took the bottle.

After a few more drinks. Madison got a little buzzed. He was leaning against the kitchen counter as Jefferson went over and gave him a some-what drunk hug. He started blushing like crazy, but hugged back. Jefferson looked up at Madison and took his hands. Leading him to the couch and sitting down. He sat down next to him, still blushing. Jefferson grabbed his face and pulled it closer to his. Madison's face turned bright red and he covered his mouth. Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? Do I want him to kiss me? He started to panic. Both of them had deep feelings for each other, but Madison was not ready for a romantic relationship yet. He kept panicking until Jefferson's lips met his.

His eyes widened as the kiss deepened. He was as red as a tomato. He slowly closed his eyes as he kissed back. Jefferson pulled back, still a little buzzed. They both took a gasp of air. Damn… Madison thought he's a pretty good kisser..   
"Uhmm.." Madison said awkwardly, feeling his lips. Jefferson's lips were soft. What do I do now?  
"H-hey I'm sorry about that. I- Uhmm" Jefferson said awkwardly as well. An awkward silence until Madison broke it, "No worries," he said with his hands up. "I...I liked it.." Saying that made them both turn red by just looking at each other. After another moment of awkward silence, Madison grabbed Jefferson's face with a gentle touch, and pulled it closer. Their lips met once again. The one kiss felt as if it lasted hours. Every kiss grew more, and more passionate. Jefferson slowly ran his fingers up Madison's sides until he made it to his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
One thing led to another. Soon enough, Madison had Jefferson's shirt unbuttoned, and Jefferson had Madison's T-shirt across the room. Jefferson was lying on top of Madison as they made out. Neither of them were drunk anymore. They both wanted this. They didn't want to go too far, but again, one thing led to another.

Jefferson woke up the next morning, next to Madison. He sat up and realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers SHIT! He panicked. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPPENED? He held his head in his heads until he felt a tab on his back.  
"You alright?" Madison asked. He was also confused.  
"Did we… fuck last night?" Jefferson asked looking up at the ceiling.  
"I- I think so.." Madison said. He sounded shameful, it made Jefferson feel bad.   
"I'll go get your clothes." He said standing up. Madison just sat there as he left the bedroom.

He came back with Madison's clothes. He had his shirt on, unbuttoned, and his pants.  
"Here." He said, tossing Madison's clothes over to him.  
"Thanks.." Madison said stretching, a little cute moan released from his lips. Making him embarrassed and Jefferson blush.   
"Uhm. Get dressed." He said scratching the back of his head. Madison nodded and proceeded to get dressed as Jefferson looked for a new outfit to make him look his best.  
"Gotta look fabulous!" He said jokingly with a wink, making Madison laugh.  
"Hey, Are you busy again today?" Madison asks with a small smile.  
"No actually. Why" Jefferson responds brushing out his hair with his fingers.  
"I was thinking we could go to the park today?" He asked, scratching his head.   
"Sure." Jefferson said, shrugging.  
"We can head to your house to get a change of clothes and head over if you'd like?"  
"That's fine by me." Madison said with a smile.  
___________________  
An awkward silence grew between Madison and Jefferson on the way to the park. Madison looked outside the window as Jefferson drove.  
"Uhm.. I'm sorry about last night.. I was drunk and-"  
"It's fine." Madison interrupted, still looking out the window.  
"I..enjoyed it." He admitted blushing. Jefferson blushed a bit as well.  
"That's...good.." Jefferson said. What the hell Thomas? Who says that? He thought to himself. He hit his head on the steering wheel out of shame (they were at a red light) as Madison laughed his ass off in the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
They walked around the park a bit and found their way to a wishing well.   
"Got any coins?" Jefferson asked, holding out his hand.  
"Uhh.. Yeah." Madison replied, handing him a dime from his pocket.  
"Why?" He asked stupidly.  
"To throw into the wishing well?" Jefferson replied with a followup question and a raised eyebrow.   
"Oh." Madison said, making Jefferson laugh. 

He flipped the coin into the well and grinned.  
"What'd you wish for? A million dollars?" Madison joked as they walked away from it.  
"I can't tell you!" Jefferson said with a smile, his smile made Madison's heart start beating faster and he blushed. He didn't want to be just a friend to Jefferson. He didn't understand why they did it last night. But that doesn't matter. Madison wrapped his arm around Jefferson's, startling him. Jefferson rapped his arm around Madison's, his face turning red. Madison cleared his throat.  
"Thomas." He said looking over at him.  
"Yes?" Jefferson asked.  
"I'm sick and tired of just being labeled as your friend!" He said, squeezing Jefferson's arm a little bit.  
"I want to be more! I don't want to be just friends Thomas.." His eyes welled up with tears. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he really meant it.  
"I… I want us to be lovers Thomas." He said, looking Jefferson in the eyes. Jefferson's face was a little red, but looked as if he thought Madison was joking.  
"Good one James." He said smiling.  
"I'm being serious Thomas." Madison said sternly. A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked down. He squeezed Jefferson's arm tighter, making him wince.  
"You're being serious, aren't you." Jefferson said. Madison had tears rolling down his face. He really was serious.  
"Stop crying James." Jefferson said. He wasn't mad, just confused.   
"I'm sorry.." Madison apologized with a few sniffles, whipping his face off with his sleeve. (He was wearing a long sleeve, navy blue, 80s style shirt with jeans)  
"Don't apologize!" Jefferson said, tightening his grasp on Madison's arm as well.  
"I… I want to be more too.." Jefferson said, releasing his grip on Madison's arm. Madison looked at him, a small smile formed on his face.


End file.
